


Where Did You Go?

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Their life boat is passing children now.





	Where Did You Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Titanic' nor am I profiting off this.

Someone paws at her. Ruth scrunches up tighter. People are screaming louder now. One of them could be Rose. One of them probably is Rose. She clenches her teeth, dropping her head to her lap. 

No, she will not become sick on this life boat. The least she can do is hold to some shred of dignity. The pawing person gives up in favor of scooting closer until she is pushed closer to the middle of the boat. 

"Keep like that," Molly murmurs, patting her back with a surprising amount of gentleness, "We're passing children." 

Children in their nightclothes and life vests. Where are their parents? 

Where is her daughter?


End file.
